Reactions
by VINAI
Summary: The gang react to various videos that'll no doubt make you look away. *Set in 2k16 reboot!* Plz R&R! (I DONT OWN THEM!) - GROSS CONTENT WARNING! - Enjoy!


_**A/N: *Awkward silence* Well, hey guys! It's been a while, eh? Lol. Anyhooz, I'm so sorry for the sudden hiatus on here. We just moved to OK a couple of weeks ago and it has been endless unpacking CHAOS in my house. And to add on top of that, I haven't been sleeping very well and kinda lost my motivation to write for ANY fandom *growls* Ugh. I hate life. And I hate it's faithful sibling, stress, too. But. It's over now and my schedule is starting to return to normal again! *cheers and throws confetti* LOL. Ok. I'm done rambling. Enjoy the story and thanks so much for all the feedback!**_

 _ ***** GRAPHIC CONTENT WARNING! It's nothing SUPER explicit. All these videos are simply being portrayed by the character's reactions. But I definitely wouldn't suggest looking these things up if you're squeamish or have a light stomach in any way. *****_

* * *

 **Reactions**

 **(~ * Please note that all characters were placed in their own private room when shown the following videos and were NOT aware of what they were about to see (includes title of vid, basic info of vid, etc.). They were not held against their will. Promise. * ~)**

* * *

 **Reaction #1:** _~ Removing A 19cm Long Worm from Man's Eye ~_

 _ **( *~* )**_

 **(~ Jack ~)**

"Oh. Ok. Close up of some strange eye and….Wait. Is that-? *pales* *gasps* _Ho-ly. Shit._ Whaaat. Is. _That_? *gasp* Oh my god! He's pulling it out of his-! Holy shit! Look at how _long_ that thing is! What the _freaking hell man_! How...How does that even _happen_? Oh my god! Look at that! It just keeps coming! It's so _white and long_ and-!...Oh fuck I'm gonna throw up…."

 **( *~* )**

 **(~ Riley ~)**

"Whoa. Ok. Somebody needs to learn how to take a selfie *laughs* *chokes* Wait wha? Why is he bringing tweezers up to the guy's eye…? What….What the fuck is that? Is that…. _a worm_?! In the guy's _eyeball_?! _Oh. Hell. No!_ No! _NO!_ *gasp* *continues in a high pitched voice* *covers mouth with hands in shock* Oh why? Holy crap it's being pulled out of his eye. Oh god don't look down! No! What are you doing?! Holy shit it's so long. His eye's bleeding….*shudders* I think I'm gonna be sick…"

 **( *~* )**

 **(~ Bozer ~)**

*Looks around the room confusedly* "Umm, why am I here again? *giant screen blinks on* Oh, there we go. Um. Why is there an eye on the screen….? Oh wait what. No way. Is that a….? Bro! Didn't you, like, feel that after a while or something? I mean, you have a freaking long as worm in your eye dude! How long did it take you to realize, _'Oh, I should probably get this checked out because I've got some freaky ass white thing in my eye that wasn't there before!'_ *sighs irritably* Man. People are just plain _stupid_ these days. I mean it doesn't take a freaking genius to know that thing's been in there a while! *crosses arms like a petulant child* *mutters to self* Stupid, stupid, stupid…."

 **( *~*)**

 **(~ Mac ~)**

"Wow. That's...gross and impressive all in one. I mean. _I_ would never want that, but it's kinda cool if you think about it. A few years back there was a woman that was infected with a species of eye worm known as, _Thelazia gulosa_. It stunted her doctors at first because cows were the only creatures that they knew were susceptible to them at the time. By the time her treatment was completely over and done with, they had pulled fourteen worms from her left eye. It was quite a fascinating story…."

* * *

 **Reaction #2:** _~ Bot Fly Removal from Monkey ~_

 **( *~* )**

 **(~ Jack ~)**

"Oh no. Not another one! Please not another one! Oh, wait a sec...I think I've seen this one. Yeah, giant black spiny worms burrowed into the monkey's neck. Yup. Ha! Got y'all! Can't make me squirm this time! Haha! Man! I'll have to thank Mac for this one. Welp. See y'all! *proceeds to get out of the room* *tugs on the door* *growls in frustration when the thing won't open* Dammit! C'mon!"

 **( *~* )**

 **(~ Riley ~)**

"Oh my gosh! Oh the poor monkey! Wait, is it dead already or…? Oh no, it's alive. It's alive. Nevermind. Holy shit! Look at how stuck those things are! *gasp* Oh my god! Look at the size of the hole that worm left! You could stick a freaking cigar down in there or somethin'! Oh that poor monkey! It's gonna be in so much pain. But maybe it'll feel better once all those giant slugs for worms are out of it's skin. Can you imagine what that has to feel like? *shivers in disgust* Ugh. No thanks."

 **( *~* )**

 **(~ Bozer ~)**

"Ok. What's with all the disgusting worm videos? I know I can't be the only one curious about this, right? Readers? Anybody? *turns attention back to screen* Oh hell! What the-?! *looks away* Dude! That….That's not right man! I mean they've got a monkey sedated it looks like….and their pretty much ripping at the skin to get those….whatever the hell those things are, out of it's neck. What? Oh wait a sec. Are….Are those things bunked together in….in it's _skin_?! No shit! Holy crap look at that! She just pulled out three of them from the same hole! _Oh. Man_. It is not a good day to be that monkey. That's for sure."

 **( *~* )**

 **(~ Mac ~)**

*Sits back in chair and crosses arms* *chews the inside of lip with thoughtful look* This is so cool…."

* * *

 **Reaction #3:** _~ Isopod on Fish's Tongue ~_

 **( *~* )**

 **(~ Jack ~)**

"Oh whoa! That's actually kinda cool to be honest. *shivers* Egh. Still gives me the heebie jeebies though. That shit's creepy as hell no matter which way you cut it. Oh man, why are you just pokin' at it? I know that poor fish is probably dead, but still. Just rip the damn thing off already!"

 **( *~* )**

 **(~ Riley ~)**

"Aw, that poor fish. Damn. That's gotta hurt. *winces* Ooooh, no. Oh man. That thing is really stuck. *grimaces* Oh god stop pulling at it!"

 **( *~* )**

 **(~ Bozer ~)**

"Oh finally! Something without worms for once! Ok, let's see what we've got. Mhm. Ok. A giant crestacean looking thing inside a fish's mouth. Aaaaaaand…..Oh wait. What's he doin'? Dude, ew! Stop freaking poking at the damn thing! What do you want it to do? Wave atcha?"

 **( *~* )**

 **(~ Mac ~)**

"Oh yeah. Coolest one yet. *engrossed in video* That is so cool though. It's amazing how the parasite can literally eat the fish's tongue and, essentially, 'replace' it in a way, yet the fish will continue to pretty much survive an have a normal life. He should pull it out and dissect it! Now _that_ would be cool!


End file.
